Dzieci kapitana Granta/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik. W ośm dni po opłynięciu przylądka Pilares, Duncan całą siłą pary pędził do wspaniałej, długiej na dwanaście, a szerokiej na dziesięć mil zatoki Talcahuano. Pogoda była prześliczna. Na czystem niebie tego kraju ani jedna chmurka nie postanie od listopada do marca, a wiatr południowy stale wieje na całej długości tych wybrzeży, osłoniętych łańcuchem Andów. Stosownie do rozkazów lorda Glenarvana, John Mangles starannie okrążał archipelag Chiloe i inne liczne szczątki rozbitego tu lądu amerykańskiego. Cokolwiek mogącego należeć do zatonionego okrętu, ułamek masztu lub innego drzewa, ręką ludzką obrobionego, mógł wprowadzić podróżnych na ślady rozbitków. Lecz niestety! Nic nie dostrzeżono, a Duncan, płynąc wciąż, zarzucił nareszcie kotwicę w porcie Talcahuano, w czterdzieści dwa dni po opuszczeniu mętnych wód portu Clyde. Lord Glenarvan kazał spuścić czółno i wraz z Paganelem wysiadł na tamę nadbrzeżną. Uczony geograf, korzystając ze sposobności, chciał użyć do rozmowy języka hiszpańskiego, którego z takim wyuczył się mozołem; lecz ku wielkiemu swemu zdziwieniu krajowcy nic a nic go nie rozumieli. — Źle wymawiam, nie mam prawdziwie hiszpańskiego akcentu — powtarzał zmartwiony Paganel. — Chodźmy na komorę — rzekł wtedy lord Glenarvan. Tam, przy pomocy kilku wyrazów angielskich, a bardziej jeszcze gestów, objaśniono ich, że konsul brytański rezydował w Conception, o godzinę drogi stamtąd odległem. Glenarvan wyszukał parę rączych koni i wkrótce potem wraz z Paganelem wjeżdżał w mury tego miasta, założonego przez Hiszpana Valdivia, dzielnego towarzysza Pizarrów. Jakże ono wiele straciło z dawniejszej swej świetności! Często napadane i rabowane przez dzikich krajowców, spalone w 1819 r., opustoszałe w zwaliskach nawpół stojącego jeszcze muru, noszące ślady pożaru i zniszczenia, przyćmione wziętością świeżo wzrastającego Talcahuano, zaledwie ośm tysięcy liczyło mieszkańców, których lenistwo pozwalało zarastać trawą ulicom. Żadnego handlu, żadnego życia, żadnej przedsiębiorczości. Z każdego balkonu odzywał się głos mandoliny, przez żaluzje każdego okna przedzierał się śpiew cichy, lecz namiętny. Conception, niegdyś miasto dzielnych i przemyślnych ludzi, dziś zostało osadą kobiet i dzieci. Glenarvan niebardzo był ciekawy dochodzić przyczyn tego upadku i, nie zważając na uwagi i nalegania Jakóba Paganela, bez straty czasu udał się wprost do J. R. Bentocka, esq., konsula najjaśniejszej królowej angielskiej, który przyjął go jak najlepiej, a dowiedziawszy o historji kapitana Granta, przyrzekł zarządzić poszukiwania w całej nadbrzeżnej okolicy. Na zapytanie, czy trzymasztowiec Britannia, dążąc ku trzydziestemu siódmemu równoleżnikowi, przepływał wzdłuż brzegów chilijskich lub araukańskich, lord Glenarvan przeczącą otrzymał odpowiedź. Żaden raport o wypadku tego rodzaju nie doszedł ani do konsula, ani do jego kolegów. Glenarvan nie zniechęcił się tem bynajmniej. Powrócił do Talcahuano i, nie szczędząc ani zabiegów, ani starań, ani kosztów, wysłał w różne strony ajentów dla powzięcia w tym względzie wiadomości. Wszystkie poszukiwania okazały się daremne i do niczego nie doprowadziły; trzeba było wnosić, że Britannia żadnego nigdzie nie pozostawiła śladu swego rozbicia. Glenarvan uwiadomił wtedy swych towarzyszy o bezskuteczności zabiegów. Marja Grant i Robert mocno tem byli zmartwieni. Było to w sześć dni po przybyciu Duncana do Talcahuano. Wszyscy pasażerowie zebrali się na tylnym pokładzie. Lady Helena nie wyrazami już — bo i cóż mogła powiedzieć? — ale pieszczotami pocieszała biedne dzieci kapitana Granta. Jakób Paganel raz jeszcze z uwagą odczytał zagadkowy dokument, jakby mu chciał wydrzeć tajemnice dotąd nieznane. Od godziny już prawie wpatrywał się w papier, gdy Glenarvan przerwał mu zamyślenie. — Paganelu! — rzekł — odwołuję się do twej przenikliwości: może błędne jest nasze tłumaczenie tego dokumentu? Czy w tłumaczeniu tem jest jaka nielogiczność? Paganel, zamyślony głęboko, nie odpowiedział. — Może być, że mylimy się co do miejsca zaszłej katastrofy? — ciągnął Glenarvan. — Czyż nazwa Patagonji nie przyjdzie najprzód na myśl każdemu, najmniej nawet przenikliwemu człowiekowi. Paganel wciąż milczał. — Wkońcu czy nazwy tej nie usprawiedliwia jeszcze wyraz Indjanie? — Najzupełniej — wtrącił obojętnie Mac Nabbs. — I czy z tego nie wynika jasno, że rozbitki, pisząc to, obawiali się popaść w niewolę Indjan? — Tu ci przerywam, kochany lordzie — rzekł nareszcie Paganel — i twierdzę, że jeśli wszystkie twoje wnioski, dotąd przytoczone, są usprawiedliwione, to ostatni bynajmniej nie zdaje mi się uzasadniony i racjonalny. — Co przez to rozumiesz, panie Paganel? — spytała lady Helena, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku geografowi. — Rozumiem to — odpowiedział Paganel z naciskiem — że kapitan Grant jest obecnie u Indjan w niewoli, i dodam, że dokument w tym względzie żadnej nie pozostawia wątpliwości. — Na Boga! wytłumacz się pan jaśniej — nalegała miss Grant. — Nic łatwiejszego, kochana panno Marjo; zamiast czytać staną się niewolnikami, czytajmy są niewolnikami, a wtedy już wszystko będzie jasne, jak na dłoni. — Ależ to być nie może! — powiedział lord Edward. — Być nie może? A dlaczegóżby nie, mój szlachetny przyjacielu — spytał Paganel z uśmiechem. — Bo butelka musiała być w morze rzucona w chwili, gdy okręt rozbijał się o skały. Stąd konieczny wniosek, że stopnie długości i szerokości stosują się do miejsca, w którem rozbicie nastąpiło. — Żadnego na to niema dowodu — żywo odparł Paganel — i nie wiem, dlaczegoby ci nieszczęśliwi, będąc już przez Indjan zawleczeni w głąb kraju, nie mieli sposobu uwiadomienia zapomocą tej butelki o miejscu swej niewoli? — Dla prostej przyczyny, kochany Paganelu, że, chcąc rzucić butelkę do morza, przedewszystkiem trzeba mieć morze wpobliżu. — Albo też w braku morza — odrzekł Paganel — rzekę, do niego wpadającą. Z milczącem zdziwieniem przyjęto tę niespodziewaną, choć tak prostą odpowiedź. Po ożywionym wzroku, jakim na Paganela patrzyli jego słuchacze, poznał geograf zarazem, że każdemu z nich nowy w sercu błysnął promyk nadziei. Lady Helena pierwsza zawołała: — Co za myśl! — I wcale dobra myśl! nieprawdaż! — z naiwnością dodał geograf. — Twojem więc zdaniem?... — pytał Glenarvan. — Moje zdanie jest: szukać trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika w miejscu, gdzie się styka z wybrzeżem amerykańskiem, a znalazłszy to miejsce, iść w kierunku równoleżnika, nie oddalając się od niego ani na pół stopnia, aż do punktu, w którym on zachodzi w Ocean Atlantycki. W takim kierunku najprędzej możemy spotkać rozbitków z okrętu Britannia. — Słaba to szansa — odezwał się major. — Jakkolwiek słaba — odrzekł Paganel — zawsze sądzę, że nie powinniśmy i tej zaniedbywać. A jeśli prawdziwe jest moje przypuszczenie, że butelka ta mogła wypłynąć z rzeki na morze, to w takim razie niezawodnie trafimy na ślad biednych niewolników. Przypatrzcie się, kochani przyjaciele, z uwagą karcie tego kraju, a niezawodnie zgodzicie się na moje zdanie. To mówiąc, Paganel rozłożył na stole mapę Chili i prowincyj argentyńskich. — Patrzcie — mówił — przejdźmy się niejako po tym lądzie amerykańskim. Przerzućmy się za Kordyljery i Andy, zstąpmy na płaszczyznę Pampa. Czyż mało w tym kraju rzek, rzeczek i innych wód rozmaitych? Bynajmniej. Oto Rio-Negro, oto Rio-Colorado, a oto inne wpadającc do nich rzeki, przecinające trzydziesty siódmy stopień szerokości; a ręczę, że każda z nich mogła posłużyć do przeniesienia na morze tego dokumentu. Tam może wpośród jakiego dzikiego pokolenia, w ręku Indjan, na brzegu jednej z tych rzek nieznanych, w jakim ciasnym wąwozie, ci, których mam prawo nazywać przyjaciółmi naszymi, oczekują z upragnieniem cudu Opatrzności! Czyż powinniśmy zawieść ich nadzieje? Nie zgodzicież się ze mną, że powinniśmy ściśle pilnować się tej linji, jaką palec mój kreśli w tej chwili na karcie? A jeśli wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom i ja mylę się jeszcze, to czy nie jesteśmy obowiązani postępować aż do końca wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, a nawet gdyby tego było potrzeba dla odnalezienia rozbitków, to wraz z nim okrążyć świat dokoła? Słowa te, wymówione ze szlachetnym zapałem, żywe wywarły wrażenie na słuchaczach Paganela. Wszyscy powstali z miejsc i uścisnęli mu rękę. — Tak, mój ojciec musi być tam! — zawołał Robert Grant, pożerając oczyma kartę, na stole rozłożoną. — Gdziekolwiek jest — rzekł lord Glenarvan — znajdziemy go, moje dziecię! Dowodzenie naszego przyjaciela Paganela zdaje mi się być nader logiczne, i bez wahania wypada nam udać się drogą, przez niego wskazaną. Kapitan Grant znajduje się albo w ręku licznych osiadłych tu Indjan, albo też jest niewolnikiem u którego z drobnych pokoleń koczujących. W ostatnim wypadku oswobodzimy go z łatwością; w przeciwnym razie, zbadawszy dobrze położenie, połączymy się z osadą Duncana na wybrzeżu wschodniem, dostaniemy się do Buenos-Ayres, a tam utworzymy oddział pod wodzą majora Mac Nabbsa i zmożemy choćby wszystkich Indjan prowincji argentyńskiej. — Wybornie, wasza dostojność, wybornie! — zawołał John Mangles — ręczę, że przejdziemy ląd amerykański bez najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa. — Bez niebezpieczeństwa i bez trudu — dodał Paganel. — Iluż tego już dokazało podróżników, którzy nie mieli ani takich, jak my, środków ku temu, ani ich nie podtrzymywała w wytrwaniu wielkość przedsięwzięcia! Oto w roku 1782 niejaki Basilio Villarmo z Carmen dostał się już aż do Kordyljerów. W 1806 znowu pewien Chilijczyk, alkad prowincji Conception, don Luis de la Cruz, wyjechawszy z Autuco, nie trzymał się ściśle trzydziestego siódmego stopnia a, przebywszy Andy, dostał się aż do Buenos-Ayres, po czterdziestu siedmiu dniach podróży. Nareszcie pułkownik Garcia, Alcide d'Orbigny i mój szanowny kolega, doktór Marcin de Moussy, przebiegli cały ten kraj we wszystkich kierunkach i zrobili dla nauki to, czego my teraz mamy dokonać dla ludzkości. — Panie! panie! — rzekła Marja Grant głosem drżącym ze wzruszenia — jakże ci wynagrodzić poświęcenie, które się na tyle naraża niebezpieczeństw? — Niebezpieczeństw! — zawołał Paganel. — Kto mówi o niebezpieczeństwach? — Pewno nie ja — odrzekł śmiało Robert, w którego oku błyszczała odwaga i gotowość na wszystko. — Niebezpieczeństwa! — raz jeszcze powtórzył Paganel — czyż one istnieją! Zresztą o cóż tu idzie? O przebycie trzystu pięćdziesięciu mil zaledwie, gdy trzymać się będziemy linji prostej; o podróż odbyć się mającą pod tą samą szerokością, pod jaką na drugiej półkuli leżą Hiszpanja, Sycylja i Grecja, a zatem i w takim samym klimacie; o podróż, która miesiąc najwyżej trwać może! Toż to przechadzka, spacer dla przyjemności, nic więcej! — Sądzisz więc, panie Paganel — zapytała lady Helena — że jeśli nasi przyjaciele wpadli w moc Indjan, to ci oszczędzili im życia? — Jakto, czy sądzę, pani! Ależ Indjanie przecie nie są ludożercami! Bynajmniej! Jeden z moich rodaków, którego znałem w Towarzystwie Geograficznem, niejaki Guinnard, przez trzy lata był w niewoli u Indjan stepowych. Cierpiał, coprawda, wiele, źle był traktowany, ależ koniec końców żywy i cały wyszedł z tej biedy. Europejczyk jest istotą bardzo w tym kraju użyteczną; Indjanie wiedzą o tem i szanować go umieją, jak zwierzę nader rzadkie i kosztowne. — A więc niema się co namyślać dłużej — zawołał lord Glenarvan — trzeba jechać i to jechać bez najmniejszej straty czasu. Jakąż drogę obierzemy? — Łatwą i przyjemną — odpowiedział Paganel. — Trochę gór z początku, dalej niewielka spadzistość na wschodniej pochyłości Andów, a wkońcu gładka, piaszczysta i trawiasta naprzemian płaszczyzna; istny ogród, wabiący wdziękami przyrody. — Poradźmy się lepiej karty — rzekł poważnie Mac Nabbs. — Oto jest, kochany majorze. Ruszymy od trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika na wybrzeżu chilijskiem, pomiędzy cyplem Rumena i zatoką Carnera. Przeszedłszy stolicę Araukanji, wąwozem Antuco przedrzemy się przez Kordyljery, pozostawiając wulkan Antuco na południu; potem przez Neuquem i Rio-Colorado dotrzemy do Pampy, jeziora Salinas, rzeki Guamini, i Sierra Tapalquen. Tam już rozpoczynają się granice prowincji Buenos-Ayres, którą przebywszy, wejdziemy na Sierra Tandil, a stamtąd poszukiwania nasze posuniemy aż do cypla Medano na wybrzeżach oceanu Atlantyckiego. Tak rozwijając program wyprawy, Paganel nie rzucił nawet okiem na leżącą przed nim kartę — umiał ją bowiem napamięć doskonale. Pełne zasług i wartości prace takich podróżników jak Frèsier, Molina, Humboldt, Miers i d'Orbigny wyryły się głęboko w jego umyśle. Skończywszy owo wyliczanie geograficzne, dodał: — A więc, moi przyjaciele, widzicie, że droga jest prosta; możemy ją odbyć w ciągu trzydziestu dni i równocześnie z Duncanem, a nawet może i wcześniej stanąć na wybrzeży wschodniem, gdyż jego bieg wstrzymany być może przez wiatry przeciwne. — Tak więc — rzekł John Mangles — Duncan będzie musiał krążyć pomiędzy przylądkami Corrients i Św. Antoniego? — Nieinaczej. — A jakże nas podzielisz na tę wyprawę? — zapytał Glenarvan. — To rzecz bardzo łatwa. Chodzi tu o zbadanie położenia, w jakiem się znajduje kapitan Grant, a nie o walkę z Indjanami. Sądzę przeto, że lord Glenarvan, jako nasz dowódca i zwierzchnik, major, który miejsca swego nikomu nie zechce ustąpić, wasz sługa Jakób Paganel!... — A ja! — zawołał młody Grant. — Robert! Robert! — powtórzyła Marja. — A czemużby nie? — odpowiedział Paganel. — Podróże kształcą młodzież. Więc my czterej i trzech marynarzy z Duncana... — Jakto — przerwał John Mangles, zwracając się do swego pana — czy wasza dostojność nie raczy się wstawić za mną? — Mój kochany Mangles — odrzekł Glenarvan — na pokładzie zostawiamy nasze pasażerki, to jest wszystko, co mamy najdroższego na świecie. Któż nad niemi czuwać będzie, kto bronić i strzec naszych kobiet, jeśli nie waleczny kapitan Duncana? — Nie możemy więc towarzyszyć wam? — rzekła lady Helena, której oczy zaszły mgłą smutku i żalu. — Moja droga Heleno — odpowiedział Glenarvan — podróż nasza odbyć się musi w wyjątkowych warunkach pośpiechu; rozłączenie nasze będzie krótkie i... — Rozumiem cię, mój przyjacielu — rzekła z pośpiechem lady Helena — idźcie i daj Boże, aby się wam jak najpomyślniej powiodło wasze przedsięwzięcie! — Zresztą, nie jest to podróż — wtrącił Paganel. — A cóż takiego? — spytała lady Helena. — Przejście, nic więcej. Przejdziemy po ziemi, jak uczciwi ludzie, robiąc jak można najwięcej dobrego — weźmiemy sobie za godło: Transire benefaciendo. — Na tych wyrazach Paganela skończyła się dyskusja, jeśli tak nazwać można rozmowę, w której wszyscy zgadzali się na jedno. Tegoż samego jeszcze dnia rozpoczęto przygotowania i postanowiono w tajemnicy zachować wyprawę, aby nie zbudzić przedwcześnie czujności Indjan. Wyjazd oznaczony był na l4-go października. Gdy przyszło do wyboru majtków, wszyscy ofiarowali swe usługi — tak, że Glenarvan był w kłopocie, kogo wybrać; żeby więc nikomu nie zrobić przykrości, wybór zostawił losowi. Włożono w kapelusz kartki z nazwiskami całej osady, a wyciągnięte trzy wskazały: l) porucznika Tomasza Austina, 2) Wilsona, tęgiego i silnego zucha, oraz 3) Mulradyego, któryby się samego Toma SayersaSławny bokser londyński. nie uląkł w walce. Lord Edward żywo prowadził przygotowania; chciał być gotowy na dzień oznaczony — i tak się też stało. Jednocześnie John Mangles zaopatrywał Duncana w węgiel, aby móc także bezzwłocznie wypłynąć na morze. Chodziło mu bardzo o to, aby wyprzedzić podróżnych i wcześniej od nich stanąć przy wschodniem wybrzeżu amerykańskiem. Dnia 14 października, o oznaczonej godzinie, obie partje gotowe były do drogi. W chwili odjazdu pasażerowie Duncana zebrali się na pomoście; jacht gotów był do wyruszenia i już skrzydła jego śruby mąciły czystą wodę Talcahuano. Glenarvan, Paganel, Mac-Nabbs, Robert Grant, Tomasz Austin, Wilson i Mulrady, uzbrojeni w karabiny i rewolwery, żegnali się z pozostającymi na jachcie; przewodnicy z mułami czekali na nich u tamy. — Czas już — rzekł nareszcie Glenarvan. — Idź, drogi przyjacielu — rzekła lady Helena, kryjąc wzruszenie — Bóg dobry niechaj prowadzi twe kroki. Lord Glenarvan przycisnął ją do serca, a Robert Grant rzucił się na szyję swej siostrze. — A teraz, kochani moi towarzysze — rzekł Jakób Paganel — uściśnijmy sobie ręce po raz ostatni i niech nam ten uścisk przyjazny wystarczy aż do spotkania się na wybrzeżach Atlantyku. Po chwili czułego pożegnania siedmiu podróżnych opuściło pokład Duncana i wkrótce byli na brzegu. Lady Helena zdaleka jeszcze żegnała drogich sercu swemu podróżników ostatniem: — „Niech was Bóg prowadzi!” — Bóg nas poprowadzi i dopomoże — zawołał Jakób Paganel, bo i my sami pomagać sobie będziemy! — W drogę! — krzyknął John Mangles na swego mechanika. — W drogę! — powtórzył lord Glenarvan do swych towarzyszy. I w tej samej chwili, gdy podróżni, dosiadłszy mułów, postępowali drogą wzdłuż wybrzeża wiodącą, Duncan całą siłą swej śruby szybko pruł pieniące się pod nim fale Oceanu.